Sango and Miroku: Trapped in a Dungeon
by OtakuAnime131
Summary: You always hear about Inuyasha and Kagome getting captured. Forget them this is about Miroku and Sango.
1. Chapter 1

Haha, I am back...again!

* * *

Sango and Miroku: Trapped in a Dungeon

Sango's P.O.V 

I woke up feeling very cold. I had a splitting headache. I looked down and saw I was naked. I looked around the room. Miroku was in the corner

naked also. I saw he was awake. I blushed and covered myself. I crawled over to Miroku. "Miroku are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Just peachy."

I could feel Miroku's eyes on me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and crossed my legs.

"Miroku, I know it's hard, but could you please stop looking at me."

"Sorry Sango, I am hypnotized by your beauty.

I felt myself blush. I shivered uncontrollably. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I could feel his hard member on my

butt. I started to think about what happened, but I couldn't remember. I asked Miroku.

Miroku's P.O.V

I woke up with a cold butt. I realized I must be in a dungeon. I started remembering what happened. I remember fighting with Naraku and I was

knocked out. I guess I was captured. I felt a cool breeze across my body. I looked down to see I am naked. I look around the room, to see Sango,

also naked, still passed out on the door. I turn around so that I am not tempted to grope or stare at her. I hear her start to wake up. After a few

minutes, she comes over.

"Miroku, are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply. "What about you?"

"Just peachy."

I start eyeing her. I just couldn't help myself. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and crossed her legs.

"Miroku, I know it's hard, but could please stop looking at me?"

"Sorry Sango, I am hypnotized by your beauty."

She blushed. She started to shiver. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. I felt my member harden.

'Stupid erection.' I cursed in my head. It touched her butt and it harden more.

(A/N: Ok no more Own P.O.V's for a while. Quite frankly I hate them…it's just repeating.)

General P.O.V

"Hey Miroku." Sango asks. "What happened?"

"Huh." Miroku replied stupidly.

"Why are we here?"

"Oh that. Well it seems we were coming back from your village. Naraku captured us."

"Oh…I see. Do you think Inuyasha and Kagome will come looking for us?"

"Not right now because they weren't expecting us back for two more days."

Sango had stopped shivering. She knew she should get off his lap, but she didn't want to.

'He is so warm.' She thought to herself. 'Look at those abs. Whoa, I still feel his hard member on my butt, but the funny thing is usually I would smack

him. I think…I think I actually enjoy this! Oh-mi-god! Am I turned on by this perverted monk?'

Miroku saw Sango blush.

'Shit, Sango stop blushing. He will see you!'

Miroku smirked at her embarrassment.

* * *

One chapter in the pocket. 


	2. Chapter 2

I am soooooo sorry it has taken me this long to update. I haven't felt motivated. I am soo sorry!

* * *

Sango and Miroku: Trapped in a Dungeon

* * *

"Oh my dear, Sango. Are you turned on by my affections." Sango slapped, but not as hard as she usually did.

"What was that…"

"Admit Miroku, you deserved it."

He begrudgingly agreed. They heard the duegeon door being unlocked, and looked up. Miroku tried to shield Sango's nakedness as much as possible. Naraku walked in with Kanna by his side.

"Dear Monk, you better take her before I do." Sango paled, not knowing what Naraku meant, but knowing that it was a threat. Miroku turned completely white. Naraku chuckled some more and walked out. Making sure to bolt the heavy door behind him.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Miroku didn't show any sign of reaction to Sango. "You-who? Miroku, you alive." Miroku still did not acknowledge her. Sango pressed her lips to his. At first, he still didn't react, but then he realized what she was doing and kissed him back. Sango tried to pull away when she felt Miroku kissing her back, but he had put on hand behind her back and one behind her head, making it impossible for her to move. Sango tried to talk, but it was futile since his lips where attached to hers. She drew her arm back and smacked him in the head as hard as she could. Miroku gasped and released his hold. Sango drew back, but stayed on his lap. Miroku started to blush and looked down.

"Sorry Sango." He pushed her off and walked over to the other side of the cell. Sango was shocked. First for Miroku not trying to make up some story. Secondm for pushing her off his lap when she knew she and him both liked it. And third, for going to the other side of the cell and turning his back to her.

"Miroku?" Sango called softly. She got up and went over to him. She hugged him from behind. "Miroku it's ok. I took it to far. I gave you the wrong idea and led you on."

Miroku said nothing. Sango went in front of him and sat on his lap. She sat at an angle and wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing his face closer to her. ( A/N: Sango is sitting like...umm… ok pretend your friend is sitting Indian-style on the floor. You go over and sit on their lap but your side is a facing their chest ok, and your legs are haning off the sides. That's how Sango is with her arms around is neck. So her body is really contorted.) He wouldn't make eye contact with her. She made another bold move and kissed him again. He didn't react.

"Miroku, come on! What's wrong. All those times you were a pervert, and now when I actually allow you to do something you won't do it. I guess you were all talk and no action." Sango huffed, reciting the phrase she heard Kagome say. Miroku looked at her Sango.

"Sorry Sango I just can't."

"Why not Miroku, do you hate." Tears filled her eyes. Miroku waved his arms in the air.

"No of course not. It's just that I have a lot on my mind and I can't concentrate."

"What's wrong?"

"Remember what Naraku said?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what he meant by that?"

"No…"

"He meant that…"

* * *

Hehe...cliffy! I will update soon...but I am not promising anything. Sorry it's short! 


	3. Author's note

Please go to my profile and read the important message at the bottom. Sorry if you thought I updated. It will explain all there.


	4. sorry

Hey guys. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews…but I have decided to delete all my stories…I realized that I am just not a very good writer and I have lost my passion to write…as bad as it was. Sorry! I will keep my account and continue to read stories because I love to do that…but I won't be writing anymore. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone. You may continue my story if you want just please tell me about it first AND give me credit towards the story. Thanks  
OtakuAnime131


End file.
